


My Love

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [57]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's doing better. Jim is still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

My Love,  
As dictated under a hospital gazebo by Mr. Spock Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

My Love,

I went to the store today. Remember how you used to go every Sunday with Sarek? I decided to do it this time in your place. I bought that yellow cake with the red rose-flavored icing for you. It is in a grocery container now. I will show it to you later. Perhaps I shall finally sample it as you wished.

I also procured a basket of hard-boiled eggs for this Earth holiday called Easter. My mother would hide eggs in our home for me to find during a time she felt was nearest to the Earth time of Spring. I had never gotten around to asking her why. I had thought it merely a frivolous method of hiding edibles from the Household. I was incorrect in this it seems.

Little Miss Jo came by for a visit this morning. She brought white tulips with her. I believe these denote forgiveness and hope in the Language of Flowers. Therefore, Jim, I believe you have been forgiven.

I must go now, Jim. I will play this message back for you when I return from painting the eggs with Miss Jo. 

Love,  
Spock


End file.
